Desired Kisses
by ShineyStar
Summary: A series of one-shots based on kisses that should've ocured in HSM3. Troyella, of course :P
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I needed a release from my coursework before it all suffocated me. To be honest, I think these little one shots are a bit pointless – but I'm in the mood for Troyella fluffiness, and so, I couldn't resist.**

**Basically, they're teeny tiny one shots that are from the scenes of HSM3 that I think there should have been a kiss, if that makes sense. Every time I watch the movie, I always say that there should have been a kiss in that scene, this scene, and that scene etc. You get me? **

**Anyways – just read, and you'll understand what I've been blabbering about :D**

**Desired Kisses**

_**Chapter One – 'Right Here, Right Now'**_

"_But right now there's you and me…"_

The two of their voices blended perfectly together as they sang the last line of their touching song. Gabriella closed her eyes in contentment, basking in the feeling of Troy's protective arms wrapped tightly across her front, shielding her from the slightly chilly breeze of the evening. Troy nudged the side of her temple with his nose, before pressing a soft kiss into her curls, and Gabriella smiled serenely as her petite body fell back against his sturdy chest, her head resting on his shoulder.

She gazed up in wonder at his handsome face, her deep chocolate orbs sparkling with love as she watched him smile softly at the people dancing below them, the championship party still in full swing. Feeling her eyes on his, Troy cast his gaze down to her, his strikingly cobalt eyes locking with Gabriella's immediately, and he leant down to press a gentle kiss against the elegant curve of her neck, grinning against the smoothness of her skin as she shivered in delight. After a second kiss, Troy lifted his head, his lips trailing across her silky cheek before they stopped at the corner of her mouth causing Gabriella to sigh in delight before she turned her head slightly to capture his lips tenderly, her breath hitching as Troy responded fervently.

Neither of them grew tired of this. Each kiss was sacred, special, meaningful, and it allowed them to show their love for one another in a gentle, simple way that made both of their hearts flutter in enchantment.

Lifting one of her hands, Gabriella cupped the back of Troy's head, tilting it slightly, her slim fingers ran through the messy strands of hair at the top of his neck. In response to her affectionate move, Troy brought one hand up to stroke down the soft skin of her throat, the motion making Gabriella moan softly, her body tingling deliciously.

Breaking the kiss a moment later, Troy leant back in to gently suck on her bottom lip, initiating another kiss before slipping his tongue through her parted lips, allowing Gabriella's to curl around his gently, starting a slow, romantic dance. Feeling her neck ache slightly at the strained position, Gabriella gently disconnecting their lips, turning quickly within the confinements of his comforting arms, before leaning up on her tiptoes to connect their lips once more, their tongues tangling quickly, as if they'd missed the two seconds of separation.

Minutes later, the two of them pulled away, the need to breathe becoming slightly desperate, but unable to resist , Troy swooped back down the press a quick, chaste kiss against Gabriella's delicately swollen lips, grinning against her mouth before pulling back.

"Hey," he whispered, his warm breath ghosting over Gabriella's features, causing her eyes to flutter.

"Hey," she responded, her thumb rubbing his cheek affectionately as she smiled radiantly up at him. Sighing reluctantly, Gabriella pulled away from his warm body, the smile on her face not diminishing as she took in Troy's delirious expression.

"So, you wanna head back to the party?" Troy asked, wrapping Gabriella's white wrap around her shivering shoulders. Gabriella smiled in thanks before shaking her head.

"I'd rather spend the rest of the evening up here," she replied, reaching forward to twine their fingers together. "It's a bit hectic down there, and I'm enjoying the privacy up here, with you." She smiled softly as Troy nodded in agreement before his eyes closed in exasperation and incredulity as he heard someone calling his name.

"Troy!" the unmistakeable voice of his mother's invaded their blissful bubble. "You have guests. Don't make me come up there and get you…again." Her voice was slightly teasing, and Troy smiled ruefully at Gabriella as she giggled.

"Hi, Gabriella," Lucille called again, her tone knowing and Gabriella's eyes widened in shock before she giggled again. Troy grinned at her, before calling down to his mother.

"We'll be right down, mom," he said, grimacing slightly before making his way to the ladder. Gabriella remained where she was, unable to control her giggles, her head shaking slightly in disbelief, that yet _another_ blissful moment with Troy had been disrupted. Troy suddenly appeared at the window of the tree house, his face earnest.

"She really will come up here if we don't go down," he admitted, and Gabriella's giggles died, her face turning serious.

"Oh," she muttered glumly, before dashing round to where Troy was waiting, his hand outstretched as he offered to help her down the ladder. Smiling sweetly at his chivalry, Gabriella kissed his cheek in thanks and laughing as he winked cheekily back, before slowly descending the ladder, Troy right behind her.

--

**I know it was pretty short – but I think they're all going to be like this. But, truth be told, I liked this – and I hope you guys did too.**

**Review? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the awesome response! Here's the next one-shot.**

**Indulge ;)**

**Desired Kisses**

_**Chapter Two – 'Can I Have This Dance?'**_

"_Can I have this dance?"_

Blinking through the rain, Gabriella giggled blissfully as she fingered the damp strands of hair at the back of Troy's head, both unable to control the cheesy grins they were wearing.

"So, is that a yes?" He asked huskily, pretty sure it was a _definite_ yes, but asking all the same – wanting to hear her answer the one word he so desperately wanted.

"In every language," Gabriella replied, her voice earnest and excited. "Oui…Sí…Ja…Yes!" Smiling brightly, she leaned in closer, and closed her eyes blissfully, prepared to lose herself in a kiss that she knew would make her heart flutter and her toes curl. Troy's hands gripped at her hips tighter, as he leaned down also, but just as their lips had merely brushed, the shrill ringing of the warning bell burst through their blissful bubble, and Gabriella pulled away as she gasped in shock.

"Come on!" She urged, leaving Troy to grin after her as she dashed towards their abandoned bags. Following her, Troy couldn't help the frustration boiling as he realised that their one chance of a kiss that day had been ruined.

Well, he thought, not if he could help it…

Gabriella fumbled with the strap of her bag that had gotten tangled around the post she had hung it from when she had arrived earlier, and after a few more insistent tugs, the strap fell away from the post, and Gabriella hoisted it up to her shoulder, turning to see Troy standing behind her, wearing a lop sided grin that always made Gabriella feel weak in the knees.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Wildcat?" She asked teasingly as she attempted to wring her hair to get rid of the excess water, but her giggles ceased abruptly when Troy stepped forward towards her, determination shining in the depths of his cerulean eyes. Recognising that look, Gabriella smiled temptingly as if to taunt him and that was all it took for Troy as he wrapped his hand around her wrist, pulling her swiftly to him, her petite body being enveloped in his as his strong arms enclosed her hips.

"Tease," Troy murmured before swooping down to connect their lips for the first time, and possibly the only time that day. Gabriella's arms immediately flew up to twine around his neck and her lips parted at Troy's gentle yet insistent beg for entry. As their tongues began to gently tangle and stroke, Gabriella shivered slightly as Troy slowly ran one warm hand up her damp back to tangle in the ends of her dripping tresses.

Pulling back a moment or two later, Troy nudged his nose against Gabriella's, grinning roguishly as he heard her gasp softly, trying to tempt oxygen back into her lungs. Opening her glazed eyes, Gabriella smiled delicately at Troy, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before stepping out of his grasp, before holding out a hand to him.

"We're very late now, Mister," she scolded teasingly, giggling when Troy feigned a look of horror. "C'mon, Wildcat – we need to get to homeroom before Chad of all people is sent to find us."

"Let them find us here then," Troy responded, seeming unfazed at their lateness and the inevitable trouble they would be facing. "I don't want to go down there just yet."

"But, Troy," Gabriella protested lightly. "Ms. Darbus is going to freak out – especially if we miss rehearsals this morning," she said before smiling impishly. "Plus, I need to dry off – this dress is becoming slightly uncomfortable." Just as she suspected, Troy's approving gaze trailed leisurely down her body before returning to her bemused gaze and Gabriella giggled as he winked at her.

"Fine, you win," Troy admitted, rolling his eyes jokily when Gabriella grinned knowingly.

"I always do," she teased before sidling over to him. "This jacket is going to be ruined if it's not dried quickly." She gently turned his body around, and reached round to pull the lapels of the jacket backwards. Gabriella halted slightly as Troy picked up one of her hands, and pressed a delicate kiss to her knuckles before releasing it. Smiling bashfully, Gabriella slid the fabric off of Troy's body, before folding it over one arm, attempting to force the creases out. Lifting her gaze, Gabriella's breath hitched as she noticed the way the white material of Troy's t-shirt clung faithfully to his body, outlining the toned muscles that were hidden beneath. Now, to Gabriella, looks hadn't always been everything – but still, she couldn't help but feel lucky and slightly smug whenever she had the chance to have a small glimpse at Troy's sculpted muscles.

"Gabriella?" Troy's soft enquiry broke her daydream, and she realised that she had been staring at his chest for a little more than a minute. A faint blush slowly worked its way onto her cheeks, and she quickly dropped her gaze to the ground, fiddling with the strap of her bag.

Troy chuckled slightly as he reached out of gently grasp her wrist, pulling her to him. Gabriella came slowly, refusing to look up. Troy was never particularly fussed about the way his body looked, and he didn't really spend a lot of time working out as others did – but he couldn't help the satisfaction he always felt when ever he caught Gabriella staring, a noticeable amount of lust and approval shining in the depths of her glazy eyes.

"Gabriella," Troy urged softly, placing two fingers under Gabriella's chin to tilt her head so that he could meet her gaze. As he searched her eyes, Troy could detect the embarrassment Gabriella was feeling, and felt the need to reassure her that she had done nothing wrong. Cupping her cheeks, he brought his head down to hers, kissing her slowly and carefully – and within seconds Gabriella was responding, her lips lovingly stroking over his as she accepted his reassurance.

Troy broke the kiss after a long moment and was relieved to see that Gabriella was smiling radiantly at him, her expression comforted. The two stood in silence before Gabriella sighed softly, dragging Troy towards the stairs.

"Come on Wildcat," she said. "It's time to face the music."

--

**This one was slightly longer by almost 300 words, but I wanted to add the slight tension between the two of them because in the next chapter; things will be a bit more…adult themed – and that's why I'm changing the rating of this story from K+ to T. **

**Review? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The response to this is awesome! Thank you guys!**

**Here's the next chapter – just letting you know, that this one is slightly more adult themed; if ya catch my drift ;)**

**Enjoy.**

**Desired Kisses**

_**Chapter Three – Pre 'Walk Away'**_

Lifting a delicate hand, Gabriella slowly ran it through Troy's hair, her fingers stroking softly as she searched his cobalt eyes imploringly.

"You ok?" She asked, her voice soft and gently probing. Her eyes remained locked with his as her fingers continued their gentle ministrations, hoping that the motion was comforting some of Troy's obvious distress but all the same, trying to lengthen the closeness between the two of them. So much had been left unsaid but both were too afraid to speak their fears; they're longings as they knew what was coming – the inevitable goodbye that would undoubtedly cause both fragile hearts to break.

"Yeah," Troy replied, his voice no louder than a whisper. "Goodnight," he murmured, his soft, forced smile staying in tact as he stepped back as he attempted to ease Gabriella's worries.

"Goodnight," Gabriella replied softly, returning his artificial smile. She forced out the words. She didn't want to say them – instead, she wanted to beg him to stay with her for a little longer; that she wasn't ready for him to leave just yet. But she knew that she couldn't say any of that because it would only add to her pain, and Troy's…and he didn't deserve any more pain. Her hand trailed from its place in his hair, over his shoulder and down his chest – trying to maintain the contact between them for as long as possible. Watching dejectedly as Troy slowly began to back out of her room, Gabriella bit her lip to stem the tears that were threatening to fall.

She didn't want him to go. It hurt too much watching him leave. Her heart was aching furiously and Gabriella could not contain her tears any longer, and she allowed them to break free and trail torturously down her cheeks. The need to be in his arms was too great, and Gabriella knew that she would never be able to fight it.

Pushing herself away from the door-post, she hurtled across the balcony and grabbed Troy's hand that was clasping the railing as he slowly descended the tree. She felt him stiffen slightly in surprise, but less than a second later, his body appeared at the railing, his face questioning and confused. Seeing the tears staining Gabriella's cheeks, his realisation dawned on his features and he deftly jumped over the railing of the balcony, landing softly in front of her, his hands immediately twining with hers. His heart clenched painfully as he took in her shimmering eyes, and the tears that were slowly trailing down her baby-smooth cheeks. He hated that he was the one causing her this pain no matter how much he tried to comfort and ease her. He hated the situation they were in, but most of all, he hated that Gabriella was trying to be strong for him, because she didn't want him to be effected by her pain.

Gabriella gently freed her hands from his, and fingered the hem of his beige jumper before slowly sliding them upwards, over his tight stomach before coming to rest on his sturdy chest, revelling in the feel of the way his muscles felt beneath her fingers. Troy froze at her move, surprised at how…sexual it felt. His eyes locked on hers, and he shifted uneasily at how dark with lust they were. Swallowing the large lump that had formed in his throat, Troy placed both of his hands on her hips, pulling her closer until her body was pressed tightly against his, their breathing both erratic and shallow.

"Gabri-" Troy's hoarse words were smothered as Gabriella leant up; crashing her tender lips against his, and Troy found himself engaged in one of the most passionate kisses Gabriella had ever initiated. Her lips were demanding, more demanding than they had ever been before, and he responded fervently, his arms wrapping around her tightly, his fingers digging into her hips. Their tongues fought zealously for dominance, and Gabriella hummed softly as Troy walked them backwards, her back coming into contact with the closed balcony door. With her arms locked tightly around his neck, she lifted one leg slowly, rubbing the back of one of his calves with her toes, as her fingers buried themselves in the ruffled hair at the back of his head.

Unable to hide his astonishment at Gabriella's not-so-innocent side of character, Troy disconnected the kiss, his breathing heavy as he tempted oxygen back into his lungs. His eyes watched as Gabriella licked her heavily swollen lips in attempt to sooth the swelling. She started to lower her leg that was still wrapped around one of Troy's but stopped as a hand clamped down on her thigh, and her gaze snapped up to meet his, her breath hitching even more as she saw how dark they were. Before she could say anything, Troy's lips were on hers again, this time gentler and slower, but just as deep.

Gabriella's concentration in the kiss wavered slightly as she became fascinated in the feeling of Troy's hand on her thigh. His gripped tightened, and he carefully began to lift it higher, his fingers sliding beneath the hitched up fabric of her dress where they began to tentatively stroke at the soft flesh of her ham-string. Gabriella's grip squeezed on his shoulders in approval, and she rose to her tiptoes so that she could kiss him at a better angle, her lips gently biting Troy's bottom one before she pulled away, her chest heaving desperately.

Dropping her leg gently, Troy pressed one last soft, almost chaste kiss onto her lips before releasing her completely, and stepping backwards to lean against the railing, a hand running through his locks. He stood in silence, mentally berating himself for being too forward with Gabriella. The kiss had revealed something that startled Troy slightly. He was aware that he wanted Gabriella; that he was attracted to her immensely – but he didn't know _how_ much he wanted her; and that's what startled him. From very early on in their relationship, Troy had decided to take things at a slow pace because he didn't want to scare Gabriella into thinking that he was some sex-crazed teenage boy. They'd had a few make-out sessions before, but never had anything like what had just happened ever occurred. Troy slowly came to realise that his want was strengthening and he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to fight it – the mere thought of being separated from Gabriella made him want to take her there and then; and that's what scared him. He hadn't really thought about the sex side of their relationship in a lot of detail, figuring they'd get to it when they were both ready and comfortable. But the amount of strain being put on their relationship from all of the college applications and finals, made Troy realise that he _was_ ready, and that he had been for a while now. But he knew that he'd _never_ act upon his desire until he knew one hundred percent that Gabriella was ready, also.

"Troy?" Gabriella's quiet voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and his eyes focused on her face, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she looked at him with concern written in her eyes.

"I'm okay," he told her, answering her unspoken question, his voice slightly hoarse. "Are you?"

"No," came Gabriella's response, and Troy's immediately pushed himself away from the railing so that he was standing in front of her, one hand gently grasping her forearm.

"Was it something I did?" He demanded softly, and Gabriella shook her head. "Gabriella, talk to me. What's wrong?" He stroked her arm softly, and Gabriella lifted her gaze, her glossy eyes boring into his, and she swallowed heavily.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye," she choked, wiping away a solitary tear that had escaped its confinements.

"Then don't," Troy said defiantly, lifting both hands to tilt her face towards his. Gabriella nodded her head in response, before burying her head into the crook of his arm, inhaling his scent, knowing that it would comfort her to the max.

The two of them remained in that position before Troy gently pulled Gabriella away from him, his expression reluctant.

"I really need to go," he admitted grimly, and Gabriella nodded shakily, a small smile on her features.

"Okay," she said, wiping away the remaining tears that lingered on her cheeks. Troy smiled softly in response, stepping towards her to brush a lingering kiss on her lips, and Gabriella clutched at his hand, before releasing it as their kiss disconnected.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Troy murmured against her lips, purposely avoiding saying the word that neither of them wanted to neither say nor hear. He stood up straight before hopping over the balcony, landing deftly on the branch.

"See you, Wildcat," Gabriella replied, stepping over to the railing, and Troy gently kissed on of her hands, giving her a wink before descended the tree, and disappearing out of sight as the darkness of the garden engulfed him.

Gabriella's soft smile faded as she stepped back into her room, leaning against the doorpost, one hand gently playing with the 'T' necklace around her neck.

"_I guess I should've known better…"_

--

**Woo. Another chapter done. I think there's going to be one more, maybe two. I hope that the tension between the two of them was believable – it's hard to show it when**

**Disney was so uptight about showing anything remotely sexual on the screen, and so I wanted to make sure that their characters were realistic. **

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews – they're amazing.**

**Review? ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait, guys. Coursework caught up with me and it's been a bitch. I've still got loads to do, but I've been feeling guilty about not updating. **

**So! Here you are! I hope you enjoy it, even though it's shorter than the previous one. **

**Desired Kisses**

_**Chapter Four – Pro 'Senior Spring Musical'**_

"_I just wanna be with you…"_

Oblivious to the roaring applause from the enthusiastic audience, Gabriella and Troy remained in their blissful bubble as they stared into the others eyes, their love radiating brightly from the depths of the cerulean and chocolate orbs. Simultaneously, wide grins spread across their lips as a secret thought was shared between the two.

They'd arrived back in Albuquerque about an hour before the second half of the show had been due to start – but, neither had been ready to face their friends or families at that time, and so, sought privacy within the confinements of Troy's tree house. The two of them had been reluctant to leave California as their prom night, the day before, had been more of a night to remember than anticipated…

They'd made love.

They'd enjoyed their night of dancing and dining out at an expensive restaurant, but knew that this wouldn't be _their_ perfect night without showing the each other how much they _really_ loved one another. And so, they finally took that adult step in their relationship; and it was magical, more so than the two of them had ever imagined.

Leaving California was difficult as they knew that they'd have to return to the reality that was high school, the musical and the impending graduation. But, Gabriella had promised that she'd go back, that she wanted to say a proper goodbye to her friends and school, and so, knowing that they couldn't delay it any further, the two of them had hopped into Troy's truck, bound for Albuquerque.

Lifting her beautiful red roses to her nose, Gabriella smiled radiantly as she inhaled the sweet, delicate scent before raising her gaze to meet her boyfriend's, her lover's, who was watching her, a shy smile on his face. Despite Troy's well known reputation for giving romantic gestures, he always got a little nervous, not because he considered it cheesy, but because of waiting for Gabriella's reaction. He was never sure if he'd gone too far or not far enough – but surely enough, every time, Gabriella would smile beautifully with admiration and give a soft kiss of thanks.

Ignorant of the prying eyes of the hundreds of people around them, including their parents and drama teacher who was famous for her disapproval of PDA, Gabriella took a small step towards Troy, and reached up on her tiptoes to press a soft, lingering kiss against his lips. Everything surrounding them at that moment disappeared into obscurity until wilder, louder cheers and wolf whistles broke through their heavenly bubble.

Gabriella pulled away a moment later, her cheeks painted a soft, faint pink and Troy just grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck before taking a final bow and exiting the stage, behind Chad with his fingers still interlocked with Gabriella's.

--

"And now a senior, who I believe, has a decision to make. Mister Troy Bolton," Ms. Darbus announced. "Troy."

The volume of the cheering raised somewhat as Troy stepped forward to make his announcement that would, to a certain degree, change his life forever.

"I've chosen basketball," he stated confidently, before pausing. "But…I've also chosen theatre." And at once, the faint clapping from the audience erupted as everyone stood, applauding and cheering, the volume reaching higher than it had been before. Smiling in response, Troy continued. "The University of California, Berkley, offers me both…that's where I am going to be attending next fall," he said, oblivious to his girlfriend's shocked reaction and glowing smile behind him. Taking a breath, Troy spoke up again. "But most of all, I choose the person who inspires my heart which is why I picked a school that's exactly thirty-two…" Troy trailed off as he turned to face Gabriella whose eyes were sparking with unshed tears of happiness. "…point-seven miles from you," he finished softly, holding out a hand that Gabriella took instantly, blinking back her tears. "Miss Gabriella Montez. Stanford University, Pre-Law," Troy announced proudly as Gabriella took her place next to Troy, smiling bashfully at the audience as the volume increased even more.

Turning back to Troy, Gabriella couldn't contain her tears any longer, and she let them fall as she flung her arms around him and buried her head deeply into the crook of his neck, crying as Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, digging his face into her glossy curls.

"I l-love you," she choked in his ear, sobbing again as she heard Troy whisper his response as he pressed a soft kiss against her ear.

"I love you, too."

The fear and dread of being separated after high school simply shattered at that moment in time as the two of them now knew for certain that they _would _be together. The anxiety from before was replaced with dreams of what was about come; knowing that their lives were only going to get better.

Because they had each other. Forever.

--

**Despite that incredibly cheesy ending, I quite like this chapter. And in reference to the whole sex thing, I thought I'd mention that because after watching the movie for the first time, that's what I imagined happening because when Troy and Gabriella arrived to do the show, they looked ridiculously happy and glow-y – and so, I wrote it. And I hope that it fits in with the story, and is believable. **

**And I'm sorry to say, but this is the last chapter. And that's not because I can't be bothered to do any more, it's because I've reached the end of the movie, and there aren't really any more places that a kiss was missed out on, simply because there weren't any more opportunities. However, if any of you guys think there is something I've missed, let me know, and I'll definitely take it into account, and maybe even write one more chapter :)**

**But, thank you so much, guys. The response to this story was a lot better than I thought it'd be, and I cannot tell you enough how grateful I am for the amazing support you guys gave. So, thank you! :D**

**Review? ;)**

**And have no fear! I've got plans for another story; but I'm not quite sure when that will happen! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprise!**

**Okay – so I know that I posted the final chapter, but someone pointed out that I'd missed a scene – and also, I watched HSM3 last night and thought of another place a kiss could've occurred even though there wasn't anything that suggested there would've been one…if that makes any sense…**

**Anyways – for one last time, enjoy.**

**Desired Kisses**

_**Chapter Five – Pro 'Can I Have This Dance' 2**_

Falling into the hammock, Gabriella curled into Troy's side as they set the hammock in motion, the gentle rocking calming and comfortable.

"You know, they're all happy along as we're all talking about U of A," Troy sighed. "You chose Stanford…U of A was sort of chosen for me." He paused slightly before continuing. "I haven't talked to anyone about this but, I've had offers from other colleges – I'm really listening."

Gabriella nodded her head in understanding, her voice gentle. "I get it, Troy. I still have decisions to make, too."

Troy faltered slightly. She did? "About what?"

Gabriella hesitated slightly but just as she was about to answer, the back door opened and her mother appeared.

"Oh, I thought I heard you," she announced, unknowingly interrupting a rather serious conversation. "I was just making some snacks inside; you guys hungry?" Maria halted as she acknowledged to brief look passed between the two teenagers, and at once she felt guilty, bringing her hands up to her face. "I interrupted something, didn't I?"

Gabriella smiled ruefully before answering. "Just talking, mom."

"Homework," Troy elaborated, motioning between the two of them.

Maria nodded her head, smiling wryly as she took in the bag full of books on the table, unused. "Okay…" she said, before turning towards the door, mouthing 'I'll be inside'.

As soon as her mother disappeared into the house, Gabriella sighed before talking. "Speaking about homework…" She rose from the hammock before holding out a hand to her boyfriend who was looking incredulous. "Come on."

"I was joking," he protested, smiling brightly in attempts to dissuade her.

Gabriella's fingers twitched, beckoning him, and she sighed. "Troy, you asked me to help you study – now come on." Her fingers twitched again, this time more insistent, and Troy sighed in defeat. He lifted his hand and gripped Gabriella's outstretched but before she could do anything, he tugged suddenly, and Gabriella squealed at the sudden movement as she fell forward, back into the hammock, and back in her boyfriends embrace. Her hysteric giggles made Troy grin softly and he pulled her closer to him, digging his nose into her curls.

"Shh, we've got all evening to study," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella. "Let's just relax for a bit."

"Okay," Gabriella conceded after a moment. "But can we please talk about something else other than universities?" Troy could detect the subtle urgency in her voice and nodded, smiling softly.

"So, does waltzing with you on the rooftop count as the most romantic prom invitation?" He asked, grinning cheekily and Gabriella giggled as she settled further into his arms.

"As if you didn't already know it," she teased and Troy chuckled softly before frowning as Gabriella winced slightly.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Gabriella looked up. "Hmm? Oh, my feet are a bit sore. These shoes are new and are slightly uncomfortable." Gabriella brushed it off with a wave of a hand but Troy was unconvinced.

Reaching down, he unbuckled her shoes ignoring her giggling and squirming and then lifted her feet into his lap where he gently began to rub and soothe her sore skin. Gabriella sighed blissfully at the heavenly sensation and leant back, watching with an affectionate smile playing on her lips. There was a look of…something on Troy's face that Gabriella couldn't quite decipher. She'd seen it once or twice before – and his serene smile and intent eyes indicated that there was something more, something _deeper_ hidden amongst his feelings for her.

The thought made her heart swell.

Gabriella wasn't quite sure at what point she'd fallen in love with Troy. To be honest, it was as if she'd loved him ever since she first met him…and it was probably true. She had been miserable during the days following brief encounter at the ski lodge – her hopes of seeing him one last time before she left were diminished as there seemed to be no trace of him anywhere the following day after New Year's Eve.

But alas, a couple of long weeks later and BAM, there he was with his sparkling blue eyes and cute grin, just as she'd remembered him. And it had been since that moment on that Gabriella _knew_ she was falling for him; she just hadn't expected to fall so deep so quickly. The thought of leaving him earlier than expected for the Freshman's Honour Program at Stanford caused her heart to ache torturously, and she avoided that thought as much as she could...only it wasn't easy when she had Taylor and her mom on her case any and every time the subject was brought up.

"Gabriella?"

Blinking dazedly, a soft pink hue painted her cheeks as she realised that she'd been caught staring at him twice in one day. "Yeah?"

"You okay?" Troy asked, his fingers ceasing their heavenly actions. Had his forwardness made her uncomfortable?

Gabriella smiled softly, leaning forward towards him. "I'm great," she replied, her fingers gently running through his hair.

"There's something on your mind…" Troy trailed off; raising his eyebrow at her and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"There sure is, Wildcat. I'm thinking about that homework that needs to be done…" She giggled as Troy groaned before chuckling lightly.

"Fine, fine," he sighed. "Let's get this over and done with…"

"You don't need to sound so melodramatic, Troy," Gabriella teased softly as she scrambled out of the hammock, tugging on his hands. Troy stood, grinning down at her before winding his arms around her waist.

"At least I've got you to help me," he said, snickering at the mock indignant expression that crossed her face.

"So that's all I am to you? Someone to help you with your homework?" She responded and tried to break free of his embrace, her expression juxtaposing the mirth dancing in her eyes. She'd barely taken two steps before she was pulled back against his chest, his arms gripping her tightly against him. Unable to prevent the wild smile that grew on her lips, Gabriella giggled as Troy swiftly turned her around, not a single centimetre of space between their bodies. Looking up, she bit her lip as Troy gazed down at her, his expression not as teasing as it had been moments before.

"Nah, you're _way_ more than that," he whispered. "You're everything to me."

Stunned at his hesitant confession, Gabriella felt tears prick the back of her eyes and she swallowed heavily before standing on her tiptoes, bringing their faces closer together – all hints of teasing gone.

Leaning in, she gently nuzzled her nose against his cheek before turning her head slightly to capture Troy's lips in a lingering kiss, her own moving softly yet soundly against his in silent yet meaningful response to his confession, and Troy gripped her to him tighter, his fingers digging in to her hips slightly. Humming gently in the back of his throat, he forced himself to break the kiss – reluctantly aware of the fact that Gabriella's mother was in the kitchen and _possibly_ spying on them – and he grinned softly down in awe at his girlfriend.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He mumbled gently against her head as she tugged herself against him, her head burying away under his chin.

"Shh," Gabriella replied, her cheeks flushing – a normal reaction to Troy's frequent compliments – and Troy laughed lightly, giving her a quick squeeze before releasing her from his embrace.

Gabriella stepped away from him, her hand outstretched, an impish smile tilting her lips. "Homework?"

Nodding, Troy grinned and placed his hand into hers, their fingers interlocking naturally. "Homework."

--

**N'aww :)**

**Okay, **_**this**_** is the last chapter. Thanks again for the amazing support, guys – you're fabulous :D**

**Review? ;)**


End file.
